13 Nights of Horror
by Silver Cira
Summary: A series of creepy little oneshots written to give you chills and make you glance over your shoulder. Number 1: The Legend of Bloody Mary.
1. Chapter 1

13 Nights of Horror

Dis: I don't own Inu-Yasha or the legend of Bloody Mary!

A/N: In honor of Halloween I decide to do something that I hope is creepy. I realize that it would be really stupid for people to do these things for so many nights in a row especially around Halloween but oh well!

These are all **One-Shots** mind you. Ages, places, and characters will change in every one most likely.

**Special Note: I made up the poem/spell Mary Worth said in this story. Do Not Steal. Arigatou. **

The First Night

"… So she led the police officer back into the bathroom. He told her to go into the stall so they could see if they heard the voice. The woman walked into the stall and there it was! 'Do you want a red jacket?' the disembodied voice asked. 'Y-yes,' the woman said quietly.

"The officers threw open the door as they heard the woman scream. And there she was, lying on the ground, covered in blood, as if she was wearing a red jacket." A light clicked off.

"Your turn Ayame." One of the three girls said.

"Okay then. The story of Mary Worth. Hundreds of years ago, no one is sure how long, there was a woman named Mary Worth. She was an incredibly vain woman, and she was a witch. Young women used to disappear from the village and their bodies were never found. The villagers all believed it was Mary Worth, bathing in the blood of virgins to retain her youth.

"So one night the villagers gathered their torches and pitch forks and went to the home of Mary Worth. Her face was horribly disfigured in the fight to capture her. Two days later, on the night of the full moon, they burned her at the stake. As she was burning she cried. 'Mirror mirror on the wall  
Mary Worth shall come when called  
Dark the room and light a fire  
Represent my funeral pyre  
13 times you say my name  
Then you will know of my fame'

"Later that week a group of kids decided to try it. At midnight they gathered in a room with a mirror. A girl stood up and began chanting 'Mary Worth' after thirteen times nothing happened. A boy then decided to try. He said something different though. He chanted 'I believe in Mary Worth'. Thirteen times he said the phrase, just as he finished the candle went out and screams pierced the blackness.

"The boy died that night. Two children went insane, and two more were cut up horribly. All because of Mary Worth, the mirror witch." Ayame finished and shut off her light, the room was now completely dark.

It was a special way of telling stories. Each person has a small light that they turn off after their story. After the last light is out you count off. There is supposed to be one extra voice, that of a spirit.

"One."  
"Two."  
"Three."

"Four."

Screams rose from all three girls as they hurried to turn their lights back on, then the large light in Ayame's bedroom. "Who did that?" Sango demanded.

"It wasn't me!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Well I didn't do it either. I thought I was going to die!" Ayame replied.

"It had to be one of us." Sango said.

"It doesn't matter. Whoever did it isn't gonna say so. Ayame, wasn't that story you told us an urban legend?" Kagome asked with a deep sigh.

"If you think it's an Urban Legend should we try it?" Ayame asked with a grin.

"Yeah!" Sango exclaimed. "You have a candle right Ayame?"

Kagome ran to the desk and grabbed Ayame's candle. "Let's do it in the bathroom." Kagome said.

The three girls headed into the bathroom. They shut the door, lit the candle, and turned off the light. "I'll do it." Sango said as she went to stand right before the mirror.

"I believe in Mary Worth.  
I believe in Mary Worth.

I believe in Mary Worth.

I believe in Mary Worth.

I believe in Mary Worth." The mirror began to glow red.  
"I believe in Mary Worth.  
I believe in Mary Worth.

I believe in Mary Worth.

I believe in Mary Worth.

I believe in Mary Worth." The fuzzy outline of a face appeared.

"I believe in Mary Worth!"

The candle went out. Screams tore from the girls throats and Kagome quickly turned on the light.

Ayame was holding her right arm as blood poured from it. Kagome herself had large cuts on both of her cheeks. And Sango was still standing in front of the mirror staring blankly. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"She's so lonely." Sango whispered.

"Sango? Sango what happened? Are you okay?" Kagome asked sounding worried.

Sango shook her head to clear her mind and turned to face her friends. "You guys are hurt. Let's get some bandages."

And Sango never spoke of the incident again…

………

Ah the delightfulness of Urban Legends! I've personally never tried calling Bloody Mary, I prefer not to tempt fate.


	2. Chapter 2

13 Nights of Horror

Dis: I still do not own anything.

A/N: More creepy inspiration has hit so I've decided to continue this little venture. Welcome to another one-shot and try not to get too scared!

The Second Night

It was all a mistake. How it had escaped the attention of the staff no one knew but a group of teenagers had been locked in their high school after hours. They were all prepared to call someone to aid in rescuing them from the school when the power went out due to a sudden storm leaving them virtually stranded. Kids are resourceful though, such a thing was not the worst. After finding flash lights and raiding the cafeteria the group of eight had gathered in the entrance hall to the school with eight borrowed computer chairs.

One girl, a junior, raised her amber eyes to look around the mixed crowd of trapped students. "I'm bored," she said with a yawn, looking meaningfully at her friends as if hoping they had an idea to stop the impending boredom.

"Well do something then Rin." A girl named Ayame replied calmly as she tied her long red hair into two braids. A pleading look passed from Rin to Ayame who sighed. "Sango tell us a story." The red-head said finally with a look at the brunette in question.

Before Sango replied she noticed the four boys had perked up from their comatose states to watch her curiously. With a resigned sigh she nodded, wheeling her chair to the center of the hall and turning off her flashlight, letting the beams of the others illuminate her. "Did any of you know this school used to be a slaughter house?" She asked. She silently watched them shake their heads.

"About twenty years ago the place closed down due to an unfortunate occurrence. One worker, a rather quiet individual, was fired. Having no degree and barely making rent the man begged for the manager to keep him on as a worked at least until he could find another job only to be denied. This didn't sit well with the man but he left, or so they thought. Just before the building closed for the night three workers were cleaning up and preparing to go home. Using a meat cleaver the recently fired employee brutally murdered all three of the men, drenching himself in their blood," she paused for a moment, letting this sink in before continuing.

"He decided to put the men on full display in the buildings entrance so as to convey a message to his former employer. One at a time he took out the bodies, blood pouring from his body as he labored to move the large individuals. The sounds of the movement would echo through the empty building. The gentle drip of blood followed by the dragging of the bodies. He laid each body stripped naked in the hall with a note written in blood reading 'I am not done.'" Another pause followed and all eyes were on her as she spoke, keeping her listeners mesmerized.

"The place was closed almost immediately but the murderer wasn't found until a year later, he had killed the man who fired him and himself, leaving one more note that read: 'I am still not finished.' They say at night if you listen carefully you can hear the sounds emanating from the school and that blood stains will appear all throughout the building."

Silence followed for a long minute as Sango ended her story. One of the males finally piped up saying "I don't hear anything." Hearing this Kagome repositioned her flashlight to the side of the male so as to see him better. A scream escaped her throat as she nearly fell out of her chair, her entire body shaking violently as she looked at the wall behind him. The males head whipped around as he moved away from the wall only to see… nothing. Everyone laughed at the gullibility of the male who silent fumed for being tricked.

As the laughter died they heard it.

_Drip… drip… drag…_

"I'm not going to fall for this again." Koga snapped angrily, glaring at the females with apparent dislike. The sound continued to echo through the hall. Kagome insisted this was not her doing, and the others followed suit. "Fine I'll go look!" Koga exclaimed, standing up and shining his flashlight down the hall. He walked forwards and the others followed suit, curious to see what was happening.

"Maybe we should check the PA room." Rin suggested. The others agreed and they approached the door. Red blood was splattered against the door. They all exchanged uneasy glances and Koga opened the door to see nothing. He frowned and shut the door once more before hearing a solid thud from inside. He shoved the door open once more to see a cleaver covered in blood stuck in the desk. On the wall behind was a message written in blood.

"Still not done."


End file.
